How big was It'
by Firniswin
Summary: Sweet fluff fic! Estel has a nightmare and Glorfindel comforts him, but will he be able to answer the boy's question?


K, this is just a VERY short little fic with Estel and Glorfindel. Cute and fuzzy along with some funny! Hope you like it, R&R No flaming if you please!!!! Thanks!!!!!!

'How big was 'it'?'

By Firniswin

Glorfindel sighed as he signed various papers that Elrond had told him need his signature, as the steward of Imladris and Elrond's most trusted advisor, it was his job to sign the papers with his name as well, incase some premature death came upon the lord of Rivendell.

He chuckled as he applied the pen tip to a very stubborn paper, scribbling a none too fancy elven name upon the papers. 

"What's he going to die of? Cutting his finger on a herb knife?" 

He really did not think that the elf lord needed his permission also. But since he insisted, Glorfindel signed the paper in the elven script and rubbed his eyes.

He was not actually that tired, but he was bored; bored of this painfully tedious work. 

Why could there not be some kind of invasion on Rivendell, so he could at least use his sword. Just one orc, nothing to big, and maybe a troll too.

The balrog-slayer was dwelling on his next move when he heard a soft scuffling that came from the top of the stairs. 

Elrond had given Glorfindel a special room in the lower areas of Imladris to do his work. It was quieter and the only real place left for the Vanya. So Glorfindel had excepted his kindness and he and Adenen had moved down into the near-cellar area. 

And though Adenen was now far grown, he still slept down stairs with his adoptive father. 

Glorfindel's thoughts were now drawn to the scuffling again as they continued to drift down the flight of white concrete steps.

"Who is there?" he asked quietly, careful not to let his voice travel to the next room, where Adenen slept peacefully. 

A frightened squeal came from the stairs and the old elf raised an eyebrow as his lord's four year-old son ran hurriedly down the steps.

"Glorfie?" he sobbed quietly, his footsteps echoing slightly as he made his way to the Vanya's desk that stood alone near the well-stocked fireplace. 

Glorfindel smiled and rose from his chair, his seven foot form towering above the small human child. 

The little boy gasped, he had never been down here before and did not know what this thing was. Glorfie had never seemed quite that tall too him. 

Sobs racked his frame and he backed away from the blonde elf, too frightened to notice the soft glow about the elf's form. 

"Shhh.. It's alright Estel." Glorfindel knelt down and spread his arms out. "It is I, Glorfindel."

The child looked the being up and down as he finally allowed his eyes to adjust to the soft firelight in the corner. 

Estel ran and hugged the tall elf, his sobs dying away with the rest of his fear.

"Now?" Glorfindel let him back away a he soothingly rubbed the child's jet black head. "What is wrong? Why did you seek me?" 

The boy gulped and followed the taller elf to a bed that sat on the far side of the room. The elf sat down and grabbed the boy up in his arms, cuddling him a bit so that his fears would dissipate. 

"I-I had a bad dream." he looked down at his feet and kicked one idly, as if ashamed. 

Glorfindel smiled, Adenen had been this way when he was younger. Always ashamed when he would cry out in the night. He did not do that anymore, but sometimes, the older elf wished he would. He missed comforting him. 

"Oh?" the Vanya asked gently, setting the child on the bed so he could go get a blanket. "Would you like to tell me?"

As Glorfindel was grabbing the blanket he noticed that the boy made no move to tell any, so the elf smiled reassuringly and brought the quilt back, wrapping it around Estel and then sat in a chair that was placed on the same side of the bed. 

"Well," Estel ventured, looking up a moment as if to remember. "I was standing on a ridge, and I saw a city burning. It was pretty, white and big. I could see some elves moving to my direction. Then I saw that they were being chased; they ran past me…." he stopped a moment, playing with the corner of his blanket. "They look like you." he whispered. 

Glorfindel nodded, as if in recognition, but chided for the boy to continue. 

"Then, you came behind the rest, and following was a big creature! I could not tell the size because it was still to far. But I knew it was you." Tears filled the child's silvery eyes and he looked up. "You died." he whispered, "I watched you fall. The monster fell with you, when I looked down into the hole, I heard you screaming." 

The tears fell down his face in rivulets and Glorfindel wiped them away with his fingers. He smiled, but Estel noted how tears of his own were cascading down his pale face and dripping onto his blue tunic.

"I am here." he whispered. "I am not dead anymore."

"You mean it really did happen?" He asked in shock, his big grey eyes not even blinking. 

Glorfindel laughed, he caught the child's face in his hands and gave it a playful shake. "Aye." he chuckled. "Aye, it did."

Estel sat glued to the bed, the thought that his _ada_'s friend was so strong he could overcome death! 

"WOW!" he whispered in still shock. "How big was it?!" he asked hurriedly, curiosity itching at him. 

"He was-." the Vanya chuckled and started to stretch his hands up, but he was stopped by another question..

"How do you know it was a boy?"

"Pardon?" the blonde asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Did you check?!"

Glorfindel sighed. "Check what?!"

"If it was a boy." Estel said as if agitated. 

"No."

"Well then how do you know?"

Resisting the urge to rub his eyes, the balrog-slayer smiled and tousled Estel's dark hair. 

"I just know." He was about to speak again when the child interrupted again. 

"But you did not check?"

"FINE! It was an 'it', that make you happy?"

"Yes, but-" Estel smiled. "You still didn't tell me how big IT was?" 

Glorfindel grunted and rubbed his face. 'Oh Mandos! Kill me now!'

****

Thanks for reading my little story!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!!! Tell me what you think!!!!!!!


End file.
